


冰上落了一支玫瑰

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*哥哥生日快乐呀*两位的自由滑都请加油啊！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 6





	冰上落了一支玫瑰

冰上落了一支玫瑰。

“什么？”

金博洋起身看了看压在他脚踝上的冰袋，伸手试了一下温度，干脆就拿着去洗手间重新换了一袋，而在这期间，羽生已经把自己刚才说过的那句话打在翻译软件的界面上了。

脚踝重新有了冰冷的触感，不仅如此，裤腿还被人撩开，小腿上被恶作剧般地放上一双湿哒哒的手。羽生结弦被逗笑了，小腿抽搐一般地挣扎了一下，但依旧没有睁开眼，保持着少女祈祷的手势端正地躺在那里。

右侧的床垫重新被压了下去，羽生听到金博洋一边翻手机，一边低声咕哝。

“怎么，行礼后有人给你扔花了？但这不是很常见嘛。”

小男孩热乎乎的体温熨烫着他，即便是在一片漆黑之中，羽生也能想象得出金博洋现在的样子：被房间里的暖气和冰水刺激得一片通红的脸颊，柔软的毛衣领子下露出又白又嫩的肌肤，以及还没来得及打理所以乱成一团的头发。

他想起自己几天前刷推时看到的网友发言：“他们都说你比Nathan看起来还像Nathan。”

“胡扯，都是嫉妒我的美貌，”肩膀被人气呼呼地推搡着，博洋哪怕是佯装生气的时候，声音也是软乎乎的，“而且你当时都说过好看了！”

都烫成那副不可扭转的样了他难道还能说点别的什么吗，这种情况下男朋友除了远程支持又没有别的事情可以做，更何况天天的脸还是很可爱的呀。

他嗯了两声，为了表达自己的歉意，稍微朝着那个方向侧了侧头。一个毛茸茸的脑袋慢吞吞地蹭了过来，正好贴在他的肩膀和脸颊形成的那个弧度上，有一种柔软的感觉。

博洋像是小猫咪一样。

他知道有人认为他很像猫，一些舞蹈的动作、眼神或者是在综艺节目里“羽生结弦”所表现出的那种慵懒又可爱的样子。但是在他看来博洋更像猫咪，人们喜欢猫咪是因为猫咪可爱，能够给人治愈感吧，那么对他来说，博洋就是他的猫咪了。

羽生紧紧闭着眼睛，听着耳边那逐渐慢下去的呼吸声，偏过头凭借着自己在冰上找落冰点的良好直觉找到了金博洋的脸颊亲了一下，感觉自己的心脏都柔软成猫咪爪子上的肉垫了。

然后被踹了大腿并且附赠一句：“耍流氓啊你！”

他俩在一起的时候金博洋很少会安稳太久，所以抱怨完这一句他就感觉到旁边的人窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，趴在枕头上开始点手机，熟悉的游戏开场音效声，以及更换武器那特有的金属摩擦声。羽生结弦躺在那里默默数秒，这一关他很熟，所以他算着金博洋应该攒够了大招的时间时伸出手去在空中试图干扰他。金博洋一边“哎呀呀”地叫着一边试图在这不大的床铺上躲避男朋友的骚扰，最终一头栽入他早就准备好的怀抱里。

两个人笑闹着在床上滚来滚去，像是某种奇怪的相扑运动一样用自己的双手去锁住对方的腰，羽生结弦的柔韧度当然更好，可惜他的脚踝受限，最终被灵活度满点的小男朋友抱住腰重新倒回柔软的抱枕中。

羽生摸索着去抓小朋友的手，虽然被躲开了两次，但最终还是被他那股子不完成誓不罢休的劲折服，乖乖安静下来与他十指相扣。

从指根开始，虽然花滑运动员用脚的情况更多，然而他们也拥有一双强劲的，柔软又充满张力的手。皮肤和皮肤紧紧挨着，一寸寸的摩擦，因为害羞而似乎想要逃跑，又被紧紧交握的其余八指牢牢锁死，只能羞怯地颤抖。骨头，指骨是细而脆弱的，但是折断的次数往往没有腿骨的多，它们依旧是完整的，除了几次落冰不稳重重摔倒时会产生的软组织挫伤外，完好的仿佛是正常人的双手。

羽生结弦回忆着上一次和金博洋见面的时候，那时的金博洋神色疲惫，伤病的痛苦和跳跃的问题折磨着他。那时他坐在地毯上，小心翼翼地卷起柔软宽大的裤脚，轻轻抚摸着青紫的脚踝和小腿上那狰狞的伤疤。

“还好吗？”

金博洋没有说话，只是在羽生抬起头来看向他时笑了笑，那个赛季他过得相当艰难，但是笑起来还是那个他当年一见倾心的，无忧无虑又无所不能的spiderman。

于是羽生亲吻他的伤口，如同亲吻战士辉煌的勋章。

“你还好吗？”

博洋凑在他耳边很小声的问。

那是在短节目刚刚结束的时候，他们在走廊上遇见，他正扶着墙缓慢地活动自己的脚踝，那个失败的跳跃让他心中充斥着对自己的不满，心脏如同被塞满了乌云和冰水一般缓慢而用力地跳动着，他只能闭着眼睛，让自己的脸尽可能地面对墙面，避免被过分眼尖的媒体拍摄到什么过分糟糕的画面用以配合他们那中满了各种想象力的文章标题。

就在那时他听到了博洋的声音，他的声音很轻，但是很让人安心，所以他睁开眼睛抬起头来的时候，从距离自己不远的玻璃门上可以看到，自己的脸上还带了些微的笑意。

金博洋朝他一步步走来，他的步子走得很稳，身形比刚进入成年组时要更加修长有力，单手提着自己的冰鞋，身上带着温暖的气息。

“你还好吗。”

大概是以为羽生没有听见他的话，金博洋又重复了一遍，神色有点担忧。

“摔得真糟糕啊。”他撑着墙壁有些无奈地笑了笑，没头没尾地来了这么一句。

金博洋倒是真的笑了。

“加油，我们都知道你是最好的那个。”

羽生突然想起来很久之前，或许没那么久，他的朋友发给他的视频，视频里是他的小朋友在面对采访时说的话。

他举起自由的另一只手，朝他挥了挥拳：“博洋也加油。”

羽生结弦睁开眼，空调低沉的出风声回荡在房间里，顶灯的光芒照亮了他空荡荡的右边，床单上除了灰尘什么也没有，冰袋因为太久时间没有更换，以及没有什么温度了。

他举起自己自由的双手，握拳在自己眼前。

加油。

END


End file.
